Seducing Klaus
by MsElectricOcean
Summary: This was supposed to be a one shot! Klaus is reluctent about taking his relationship to the next level. Iris has special plans for him when he does agree.
1. Part 1

I dont own anything, Blah, Blah, Blah...i only own Iris.

A/n: Ok....so this was going to be a one shot fic, which it kinda still will be, but i wanted to make it into a few chappies since it is late and i'm far to tired to finish it tonight. I really hope you guys like it it's my second fanfic!

WARNING!!!!!: This fic deals with very sexual situations! this is NOT FOR THE YOUNGER AUDIENCE! so use you own descretion when reading. Thanks.

Seducing Kalus

Iris sighed as she sat down in her faveorte reading chair. It had been a long hard day and she wanted nothing more than to soak in the bathtub, or mabye have a nice long conversation with her boyfriend. Iris had been dating Klaus Baudelaire for just over a year and was simply crazy for him. She could spend hours gazing longingly into his soft green eyes or running her fingers through his messy brown hair. But sadly, for the longest while that was all she was able to do. Apart from chaste kisses and intamate hugs Iris didn't get to do the things she despratly wanted to with Klaus. He had been very reluctant to do almost anything up until the past month. She had been exactic when he had told her he was ready to take their relationship to the next level, but sadly because of their hectic schduals they didn't have very much time alone.

"Hm" mused Iris whilst sitting in the overszed chair. She glanced at the clock and seeing it was only 6:30 she decided that she would ring Klaus.

"Hello?" his darkened voice anwsered.

"Hey you, how was your day?" Iris asked as she fiddled with the phone chord.

"Long and boring, I couldent stop thinking about you, about the way you feel in my arms." His voice souded husky and deep.

Suddenly Iris got a mechevious look on her face and decided it was time to put a little plan she had been cooking up into action. "Hm, well if you meet me here in about an hour then you can have me in your arms for as long as you want." With that she cicked down the phone and started off towards the bedroom. Tonight was going to be the night. Her parents were out of town until the next evening and she wanted nothing more than to have her way with Kalus.

Iris was just tying the knot on her silky black dressing robe when she heard the doorbell ring. Smiling to herself she made her way barefoot down the staires and into the foyer. Glancing quickly in the mirror at herself before letting Klaus in she mentally prepped herself for what she was about to do. Opening the door slowly she crept behind it so Klaus wouldn't see her when the door was fully open.

"Hello? Iris? Are you there?" He walked in the looked around the room.

Before he knew what hit him Klaus was blinded by a silky red blindfold and had a soft hand pressed against his mouth. His first thought was to struggle but when he heard her soft whisper in his ear he emediatly relaxed.

"Don't be scared, just follow me and go with the flow. It will be worth your while, I promis." She said seductivly her lips grazing his earlobe making him shudder with anticipation.

She turned to be in fromt of him and placed his right hand on her hip taking his left in her own and headed for the staires. As they acended she could feel his grip on her hand tighten and his hand that was on her hip slowly start to move up and down. She realized that he wanted this just as much as she did.

As they entered the bedroom she lead him to the center of the room, hearing him wimper slightly when she let go of his hand to softly shut the door. She walked around him and placed her right hand lightly on his neck tracing her way down his body giving him a onceover. He was dressed in black and grey pinstriped trousers with black socks and a green argyle sweater that had a white collared shirt underneath it. Her fingers lightly grazed the collar as she brought her arms up around his neck, bringing her body close to his. His arms automatically went to her waste and he pulled her even tighter towards him moulding her body to his. She loved it when he held her like this, they fit so well together. Her lips collided with his but just as he moved to kiss her back she pulled away.

"No, no, youll get to kiss me later. Right now it's all about you Klaus."

She could hear his murmer of disapointment but she knew he was alive with excitement on the inside. She then detached herself from his arms and walked around behind him, reaching up and untying the blindfold. Klaus immediately looked around at his suroundings and saw that he was in Iris's bedroom. But it didn't look like her normal bedroom, it had been decorated with hundreds of glowing candles of all different shapes and sizes and there were heavy velvet blankets draped over the bed. On the dresser there sat a tray filled with cherries, whipped cream and red wine. The only thing the room was missing was his lovly Iris. Klaus whirlled around to face his partner and saw that her beautiful black hair was loose and flowed over her shoulders onto her silky dressing gown. She gave a small smile as she watched him drink in her apparence, she couldent resist the way he was looking at her and walked towards him.

"You did all this for me?"

"Of course I did Klaus, I love you so much, and you sounded so lonely I just couldent help myself." She smiled broadly.

He sighed happily and looked deep into her eyes "I love you to dear, but what now?" he said with a questioning look.

"Hm…Let me see…now I will have my way with you" His eyes widened at her words and she sealed her statement with a passionate kiss.

Before he knew it Klaus's legs were knocking against the bed and they tumbled over onto the vevlety blankets. He placed one hand on her thigh and the other on her cheek kissing her throughly before coming up for air.

"Wow, that was amazing"

"Mmm I know, and to think, that was only the beginning."

She rolled over and was emediatly on top of him. His eyes widened at the closeness of their bodies and his eagerness became aparent when she felt the large bulge in his trousers. His eyes widened even more as she ran her hands down over his chest and began to pull his sweater up over his head. After discarding the offending piece of clothing she began to work steadly on the buttons of his shirt, placing tiny kisses over any new skin that was revealed. When she was finished with his second shirt she threw it in the growing pile of garments on the floor. Sitting back and Marveling at his lean, tonned chest she ran her hands over it paying certain attention to each nipple. This sent a shiver down his spine and he let out a bearly audibal moan. Satisfided for the moment with the amount of clothing she had shead from him she straddled his hips and kissed him lightly on the neck, slowly making her way up his jaw to his earlobe. She lightly sucked on it and taces it with her tongue before whispering to him.

"Do you trust me Klaus?" she said knowing very well that he did.

"Of course I do, with all my heart and soul"

"Alright then, I'm going to try something new. Just play along alright?" She gave his neck one more kiss and then sat up.

"Alright hun" he replied with slight confidance.

She then placed her hands on his arms and raised them up over his head spreading them apart so that they each pointed towards a different corner of the bed. Then she reached to the side of the bed and pulled up pieces of red silk, much like his blindfold, and began to tie each one of his arms to the bedposts. Klaus suddenly got a scared look on his face but was conforted when Iris stroked his cheek and smiled at him. When she was done she leaned down and kissed him ####### the lips, her toung grazing his lip demanding access to his mouth. He opened his mouth to her and their tongues slid over one another each tasting the other throughly. When oxygen became very necessairy they broke the kiss and Iris rested her head on his chest for a moment catching her breath. She could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to regain composure. She then brushed her lips against his left nipple teasing it with her tongue and making it pert and red. Her other had buisly rubbed the other giving it just as much attention. A moan escaped from his lips and he tossed his head back onto the pillow. Feeling that it ws time for him to shead a little more clothing she sat up and slid off the bed standing at the foot of it facing Klaus. Thnking that it was a little unfair that he was half naked and she still wore her full robe she untied the garment and let it slide to the floor puddling at her feet. Klaus gasped as he saw what she was wearing. It was a skimpy black camesoul with lace around the edges that huged her every curve, and a lacy pair of underwear that he could only assume was a thong. He could feel his pants grow painfully tight and squrmed a bit wanting nothing more than to unleash his throbbing erection.

As if she were anwsering his prayers Iris slowly made her way back onto the bed and straddled his legs. Her hands went to the top button on his trousers and she undid it with a flick of her fingers. Then, wanting to tease him as much as possible she slowly undid the zipper letting her fingers brush against his hard member. Klaus thought he was going to die from anticipation, she was torturing him going this slow. After finishing with the zipper Iris tucked her index fingers into the beltloops and tugged at his pants bringing them down over his hips and releasing his throbbing member. It stood at attention making a great tent in his boxers and leaving Iris with many thought of what she would like to do with it.


	2. Part 2

PART 2!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lemony's stuff….blah blah blah…

Klaus could feel his pulse quicken as he looked down at the mischievous look on his beloveds face. If she had been adventurous enough to tie him up then he couldn't imagine what else she had in store for him.

Locking her eyes with Klaus's, Iris gained a new burst of confidence when she realized how flustered and wanton he looked. His cheeks were flushed scarlet against his normally pale complexion, his hair was matted to his forehead from beads of sweat and his lips were red and swollen from biting down on them to keep from bursting.

He looked amazing, and for a second Iris was completely immersed in the desperate and loving look in his eyes. Her eyes darkened with lust and love as she slowly slid her way up his body. His hardness rubbing against her breasts, her flat stomach and finally her wet center.

As she made her way up his body Klaus felt like he was in heaven, he had never experienced sensations like this before and he was almost at his bursting point. Only when her damp panties come in contact with his member did he nearly loose it. He had to keep thinking of things like Count Olaf in the shower and dead kittens in order to keep control.

When Iris had settled herself on his hips she quickly leaned forwards and placed her lips on Klaus's, taking her time , planting small kisses all around his mouth. Then she took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it, making him release a small moan on pleasure. Then, after much anticipation she kissed him full on the lips, letting her tongue graze his lips, looking for access to his mouth which he gratefully granted her. Their tongues duelled and the intense kiss was only broken when the need for oxygen became to great. They broke apart with small gasps and Iris laid her head on Klaus's shoulder to catch her breath. When she regained her composure Iris was even more aware of the hardened that was pressing against her thighs. Remembering her previous thoughts of ravishing him, a small smile played at her lips and she placed a kiss on his earlobe making his shudder.

"Klaus?" she said, her voice husky with lust.

"Yes Iris?" He croaked

"Klaus, what I'm going to do now, well I've never done it before and am a little nervous so do you mind if I take it slow?

Yes!!! His mind was telling him, he did mind! She would torture him if she went slow, he could surely not last very long. But this was Iris, his true love, how could he tell her something like that and make her do something she wasn't ready for. So he reluctantly shook his head no and braced himself for what was to come.

Iris sat up and looked down into emerald pools. Running her hands down over his chest, rubbing her thumbs against his nipples.

"You know what? I think things might be a little uneven in the clothing department. I seem to be a little overdressed." She said innocently as she reached for the hem of her camisole bringing the garment up over her head and throwing it into the pile of forgotten clothes.

He had died and gone to heaven, Klaus thought. Not only did he have an excruciatingly beautiful woman sitting on his crotch but now this amazingly beautiful woman was topless. He cold now tare at the two most beautiful breasts he had ever seen. Iris smiled as she brought her hands up to rub them, watching Klaus's eyes widen. She then began to slide down over his body like before, rubbing herself against him all the while. When she reached his legs Iris straddled them once more and, hooking her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, slid them down his body, freeing his stiffened member. Her eyes widened at the size of it and wondered how something like that was ever going to fit inside her.

She settled herself between his legs and leaned in closer for a better look. Slowly Iris reached out a hand and softly touched him at his tip, making his gasp and moan loudly. Encouraged by his sounds of pleasure she took him full into her hand, wrapping her fingers around him and squeezing lightly. This earned her another moan and she looked up to see Klaus's eyes closed and his face tensed as if in great concentration. Iris then gave him one long stroke with her hand, bringing her other hand down to touch and rub his balls. She was satisfied when she saw a small drop of precum appear on the tip of his hardness. Looking at it with curiosity she rubbed the gleaming drop around the head of his member, making it glisten like a red lollypop. That's what it was to her, just one big lollypop just waiting to be sucked. With that she took the tip of his penis into her mouth and sucked it hard, making Klaus cry out in pleasure. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have him like this and she brought him deeper into her mouth, almost totally engulfing him. After sliding her mouth back up him again she licked and teased his shaft for a little while before bringing him into her mouth again and pumping her head up and down over and over again.

At this point Klaus was simply withering with pleasure and tiny gasps and moans kept coming from him. He dared open one eye to look down at Iris and was greeted with the sight of her head bobbing up and down over him. It was all he could do to keep from bursting right then. As her pace quickened he could feel a tingling feeling in his testicles and he knew he was close to release.

Iris knew he was close as well, but she couldn't figure out why he was holding back from his release. So she stopped her ministrations with her mouth and used her hand instead in order to speak to him.

"Klaus, just let go." She said looked into his now open eyes.

He simply nodded and when her mouth engulfed him again she could tell he was not holding back. Soon after she could feel his body tensing under her and hear her name on his lips as his hot cum flowed into her mouth. Licking him once more making sure to get any traces of his seed she let his softening member go and rolled off him, settling herself next to him on the bed.

When his breathing began to regulate he looked over at Iris and smiled. "Wow, that was, that was… thank you" he gasped.

Iris laughed a little. "Your very welcome, anytime."

"Really? Anytime?" He played

"Well…not just anytime Klaus, geez." And she laughed at his teasing.

Iris slowly sat up and reached behind her, untying the bonds that held his arms in place. Klaus immediately reached down to hold her in his arms and pulled her close to his chest, finally getting to touch the soft skin that had teased him beforehand.

"So what should we do now then seeing as your not going to be "up" to anything for a little while." She said as she slid her hand over is abdomen.

"Mmmm I can think of a few things we could do." Klaus said smiling as he gently stroked her breasts making her gasp in pleasure. "I think it's my turn now." He said with a sly grin and placed a warm kiss on her lips.

A/N: Sorry for leaving you guys hanging there like that for sooo long!! I've been super busy! As you can see my "one shot" fic has now turned into a three part fic…and possibly even a four part… so keep reading and reviewing!! I LOVE hearing what you guys think about it! I really hope that the second part wasn't to graphic for some people. I had a few requests to make it more in depth so I tried… Thanks to ALL who reviewed! Hopefully there will me more to come! Yay!

Jess


End file.
